


Loud And Clear.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words aren't always necessary. Sometimes our actions speak for us, loud and clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud And Clear.

**Title:** **Loud And Clear.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 4** **9** **7** **:** **Thrill** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Words aren't always necessary. Sometimes our actions speak for us, loud and clear.

 

**Loud** **And Clear**

Since Severus tends to be brutally candid whenever he's dishing out hatred, Harry expected similar bluntness now that the man is in love.

Turns out that Severus Bloody Snape is the shyest man on Earth when romance knocks on his door, so their first kiss is up to Harry, and he's literally dizzy with the thrill of it all as he leans oh-so-slowly forwards and lays claim to that uncharacteristically tongue-tied mouth.

Severus sighs against his lips, melting in his arms unreservedly. And in that earnest surrender Harry hears the heartfelt 'I love you' he didn't voice, loud and clear.

 

 


End file.
